Sometimes You Have To Run Away To See Who'll Come After You
by Fall For Insanity
Summary: Italy is growing more and more upset over Germany's constant yelling at him. He's starting to realise he's really annoying the man, and disappears for a whole week to give the tall man his space, but when he returns, he is met with a very welcoming, very loving German.


**My first GerIta story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters, just this little plot~**

**Summary: Italy is growing more and more upset over Germany's constant yelling at him. He's starting to realise he's really annoying the man, and disappears for a whole week to give the tall man his space, but when he returns, he is met with a very welcoming, very loving German.**

**Country and Human names used, mild smut.**

**Inspired by 'Blind' by Ke$sh**

* * *

"Kiku," Germany said over the phone with a hint of urgency. It's already been three days with no sign of Italy, and he was beginning to worry about the Italian. "Have you heard anything from Feliciano yet?" he asked, anxiously curling and uncurling the phone cord around his finger.

"No Ludwig, I am sorry. I haven't heard from him yet. But I will let you know as soon as I have word from him." The small Japanese man said from the other end of the line, sounding just as worried as his German friend. Though while his voice sounded worried, Japan would never be as terrified and upset as Germany over the disappearance of the Italian.

Germany sighed heavily in defeat. "Alright. Thank you." He said to Japan before they said their goodbyes and both hung up. Sighing again, Germany propped up his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands. He was so worried about Italy, and wondered what on earth would make the small man disappear. Did Switzerland scare him off? Was he touring another country without either of his allies knowing. Then a daunting thought struck him. _'Has Ivan gotten a hold of my Feli?'_

Running a stressed hand through his hair, and thoroughly messing it from its clean, slicked back state, Germany stood up and decided to go do something to help himself calm down, get his mind off things. He walked into his kitchen and saw Austria sitting at the dining table with a cup of tea and a small slice of cake beside him, flicking through a book. The brunette glanced up as his blonde counterpart entered the room and gave a sympathetic look.

"Any word on Feliciano?" he asked, worried as well about his former 'employee' as well.

Silently, Germany shook his head, and moved to the fridge, pulling out a few random ingredients before moving to the counter and beginning to bake some sweets. He donned his womanly pink apron, and smiled at the memory of Italy teasing him over the cloth.

He pulled together some cookies and brownies and after an hour, let them sit out to cool. Sitting down at the table with Austria, Germany folded his arms and rested his head atop them, mumbling into the table in front of his face, "I miss him."

It was four days until Italy turned up again. He had been staying at Big Brother France's house while he was trying to sort things out and get a grip on reality, even though it hurt. France, with his ever soft side for Italy, had agreed to let the nation stay with him until he recovered, gladly covering for young man at the meetings.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen Italy. Mon, I hope he is alright." He would say to anyone who asked. He was frequently asked by a very anxious Germany who seemed to be growing stressed as the days went on. France didn't tell Italy about this though. He didn't want to confuse the poor boy.

On the seventh day, Italy got out of bed with a determined look on his face. France gave him a warm smile.

"I'm ready to go back." He stated plainly, and France nodded.

"And you're sure? I wouldn't want you to go back and get hurt because you're not ready yet." He said with concern in his voice. He actually enjoyed caring for the young man. It made him feel like a responsible Big Brother.

Italy nodded and returned France's warm smile. "Yes, I am ready. And I am very grateful for your hospitality, Francis. Grazie." He said, getting up and giving France a hug before walking out of the nation's house.

**…**

Knocking on Germany's door, Italy stood by, shuffling his feet nervously. He was going to have a talk with the older man, and apologise for the way he's been. Apologise for being so annoying and needy and pathetic all the time, and hope the blonde would forgive him.

A long few moments later, Germany opened the door, looking scraggly and unrested, stressed and tired. Italy was shocked to see the man in such a state. Stuttering nervously, Italy said, "H-hello Ludwig." Giving the man a timid smile.

Germany blinked a few times and stared at Italy as if he couldn't believe the young man was back. He stood there for a moment in shock, before moving forward and bringing Italy into a hug. "Feliciano, where have you been?! You've had me and Kiku worried sick! If you wanted to go somewhere you should've told us! We didn't know what to do!" Germany rushed out in a worried and frustrated and relieved mesh.

Italy gave a small happy laugh, though he wasn't very happy. He patted Germany on the back, grateful for the hug, though it only made his heart hurt worse. "Ah, I'm sorry Ludwig. I just needed some time alone to sort things out. I was staying at Francis' house, and I asked him to keep me hidden." He said, pulling back from the hug and smiling at Germany.

"Ve, let's go in. You look cold." Italy said, giggling a bit and pointing out that Germany was only wearing a wifebeater and his boxers.

Blushing heavily, Germany stepped aside to let Italy walk in first, which he did, before following the brunette, closing the door behind them.

Walking inside, Italy led Germany to the hall just outside the older man's bedroom door. He turned to the blonde with a small and sad smile. "Would you like to know why I was gone so long?" he asked softly, and Germany nodded instantly.

Of course he wanted to know why Italy disappeared! None of it made any sense to him.

Italy nodded as well and shuffled his feet a little. "Well…I was thinking…and I decided to give you your space. I know you get angry with me a lot because I'm so annoying and weak and pathetic and you just don't like dealing with me. So…I gave you a break from having to deal with me. Plus, I was sorting a lot out while I was gone, and I'm going to make an effort not to get on your nerves as often. I promise." He said with a soft smile, though you could see the hurt in his eyes.

Germany was appalled. Did Italy really think he hated to be around him? Yeah he got frustrated when the Italian's mind was only on food and sleep and girls, but that didn't mean he didn't like him.

"Feliciano, what would make you think that? Of course I like being with you, don't be silly." Germany said.

Now it was Italy's turn to be shocked. "Wh-what do you mean? I thought you hated to be around me!" he said in astonishment, a blush coming to his cheeks. Germany really didn't hate being near him?

"Of course not! Feli, I was so worried when you disappeared! I thought I'd lost the-" Germany stopped short, blushing as well at the few words at the end of that sentence. Could he really say that to Italy, without scaring him away again? Maybe if he said it, Italy wouldn't run away. Oh he hoped.

Italy gave a confused expression. "Lost the what, Ludwig?" he asked, stepping forward to read the man's eyes better.

Germany swallowed thickly and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. "I….I thought I'd lost the…the love of my life…" he said softly, waiting for Italy to freak out and run away again.

Though Italy only stood there in shocked silence. _'L-Ludwig loves me?!"_ he thought in surprise. He didn't know what to say.

So instead of saying anything, Italy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, hugging him close and leaning up to kiss the man, earning a noise of surprise from the older man. "I love you too, Ludwig." He whispered, slowly opening his eyes. He saw those two, beautiful blue eyes staring down at him with such happiness it made Italy feel like his heart would explode.

The only reason Italy had disappeared to think through this was because he loved Germany and didn't want the man to hate him. Now that he knew….he was happier than he'd ever be.

Germany, blushing, leaned down and kissed Italy again, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist. "Feli…" he murmured against the man's lips. "I missed you so much…"

Italy gave a soft moan at the kiss and held Germany closer. "I-I missed you too." He said back. He felt Germany slowly backing him against his bedroom door and he gave another soft moan as the man's kisses started trailing away from his mouth and down his neck

"Feliciano…can I…." Germany started, and blushed deeply. "Can I touch you…please?" he asked, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into the Italian's hips. Italy squirmed and gave a small gasp, moving his hands to tangle his fingers in the blonde's hair.

"Please~" Italy whispered, tugging on the blonde locks of Germany's hair. Germany gave a soft groan at that and slid his hands back to Italy's rear, picking the man up and wrapping the brunette's legs around his waist. He reached out with one hand and opened the door to his bedroom, stepping inside while kissing Italy before kicking it shut and moving over to the bed.

Italy was moaning softly in happiness and excitement, and when he was laid down on Germany's bed, he asked, "Ludwig…are we…are we going to make love?" he whispered softly to the blonde, bringing the blush out in Germany's cheeks tenfold.

Germany leaned down and hid his face in Italy's neck, kissing the soft skin of the younger man's jugular. "If you want, Feli." He said softly, his hands moving down to his soon-to-be lover's pants.

Italy nodded. "I do. I want to." He said softly, lifting his hips a little to help Germany relieve him of his now constricting pants.

Blushing, Germany stripped Italy of his clothes and let his hands glide over the small man's body, taking in his beauty and committing to memory every curve and detail of the brunette's body. In a soft whisper, he said, "You're beautiful." Earning a blush from Italy.

Eventually, Germany's seldom clothes were lost as well, and he soon became a tangled mess with Italy. The room began to echo with their moans and groans of pleasure as the two made love, spurned by the happy return and honest confessions of the two.

When eventually Germany and Italy were lost in bliss, their love didn't end after the sex. Cuddling in Germany's bed, the two slept together until late morning, and when they woke, happy smiles decorated their faces, and they kissed and held each other close, happy to have found this love between them.

Even if it took someone to run away for them to realise how deeply they cared for each other, it was worth it in the end. Because sometimes, you have to run away to see who'll come after you.

**+End+**

* * *

**This was a lot fluffier than I expected it to be. Oh well, at least it turned out good [at least to me it did]**

**Anywho, please like and review, and I'll give you some cookies~ **


End file.
